elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/Review zu The Elder Scrolls Online
http://imgur.com/Z7MUksB.png The Elder Scrolls: Online ist für mich Fluch und Segen zu gleich. Zum einen habe ich über 200 Stunden darin verbracht, zum anderen hat es mich in eine kleine Krise bezüglich des gesamten The Elder Scrolls Franchise gestürzt. Es machte mit das Franchise beinahe zunichte, da ich jegliche Lust verlor. Wollte ich Skyirm spielen, sagte etwas in mir, dass ich ESO noch nicht durch habe. Daher legte ich ESO ein und es machte mir keinen Spaß. Ich verlor die Lust am gesamten Franchise, wegen dem Spiel! Doch damit ist Schluss. Ich habe ESO für mich zu ende gespielt, obwohl ich nicht mal alle drei Allianzen fertig habe. Aber wenn ich nicht zum Schluss komme, wäre es für mich der Tod des Franchsies. Ich habe sehr lange gewartet, bevor ich diese Review hier verfasste. Ich wollte es zumindest mal durchgespielt haben, bevor ich meine Meinung kundtue. Doch jetzt bin ich in der dritten Allianz. Ich habe zwei Allianzen beendet, doch die letzte schaffe ich einfach nicht. Auch nach 200 Stunden nicht. Auch nach Monaten der Pause, selbst vom gesamten Franchise. Doch diese Zeit ist mit dem Verfassen und veröffentlichen dieser Review vorbei. Es wird eine große Review, denke ich und ich möchte jeden Leser darum bitten, sich diesen Artikel genau durchzulesen. Denn es repräsentiert nicht nur die Meinung eines Elder Scrolls Veteranen, sondern auch eines MMO-Neulings und eines Mannes, der durch Elder Scrolls das Schreiben für sich als Leidenschaft entdeckt hat. thumb|left|400px|Mit diesem Bild fing ich 2012 an, Elder Scrolls kritischer zu sehen Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, aber als ESO im März 2012 angekündigt wurde, war ich einer der wenigen User des Konsolentreff-Forums der sich gefreut hatte. Überall las man pure Enttäuschung darüber, dass die Elder Scrolls Marke für ein Online-Game verwurstet wird. Dass es nun so enden würde, wie Warcraft. Wir würden nie wieder einen Single-Player-Teil bekommen. Und diese Annahmen waren durchaus berechtigt, denn Warcraft 4 werdne wir wohl lange nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Doch ich schrieb damals: Das war dann so ziemlich das einzige Mal, dass ich wirklich enthusiastisch diesem Spiel gegenüber war, für eine lange Zeit. Als ich 2015 dann in genau diesem Forum eine XBox ONE geschenkt bekam, inklusive ESO, war meine Freude dem Spiel gegenüber auf einem neuen Hoch. Ich zockte es, wie gesagt, 200 Stunden lang und habe es eine ganze Zeit lang wirklich geliebt. Doch die Enttäuschung kam sehr schnell. ESO hat viel versprochen. Man wolle sowohl die MMO-Veteranen beglücken, als auch Elder Scrolls Fans. Geschafft hat man am Ende nichts. Man hat beide Seiten enttäuscht. MMO-Veteranen bekamen ein unexistentes Endgame und TES-Fans bekamen nicht das, was man von einem Elder Scrolls erwartete. Die Worte von Matt Firor, Game Director von ESO, die er ausgewählten Leuten in der Presse gab, wirkten dabei fast schön höhnisch Nein, Matt. Einfach Nein! Denn ESO hat sich kein Elder Scrolls Fan gewünscht. Klar, es gibt zum Beispiel Online-Mods für Skyrim und die sind auch sehr beliebt. Aber ESO ist etwas völlig anderes. Skyrim ist als Singeplayer-Spiel konzipiert worden und die Detailfülle in der Spielwelt ist einfach atemberaubend. Hier kannst du wirklich tun was du willst, wann du willst. Du kannst an die Universität gehen. Ein Haus kaufen. Jäger werden. Werwolf oder Vampir werden. Oder etwas völlig anderes. Und Mods geben dir dafür sogar noch viel mehr Möglichkeiten. Elder Scrolls ist ein Spiel der Möglichkeiten. Und diese Möglichkeiten sind nur dadurch möglich, dass man das Spiel auf einen Spieler auslegt. Die Welt muss nicht so groß und vor allem nicht so weiträumig wie ein MMO sein, wo hunderte Spieler durchpassen müssen. Die Questgeber müssen nicht immer am gleichen Ort sein und durch Symbole markiert werden, damit man sagen kann "Hey, triff mich beim Questgeber XY. Du weißt ja wo der ist." thumb|400px|Eine Spielwelt, entworfen für einen Spieler. Dich. Und das ist nur eines von vielen beispielen die zeigen, das Elder Scrolls nicht als MMO passen kann. Es sind die kleinen Zufälle, für die man Elder Scrolls liebt. Die Möglichkeit Roleplay zu betreiben und vieles mehr. Lasst mich euch von mir zitieren: ---- Ein Videospiel zeichnet sich vor allem durch eines aus: Gameplay, der höchsten Form der Interaktivität. Doch Gameplay ist ein so schwer zu meisterndes Miststück von einem Element! Es muss motivieren. Dafür muss es Spaß machen. Um Spaß zu machen, sollte es einen Belohnen, und vor allem muss es Abwechslungsreich sein. Was man anhand des Gameplay-Loops festmachen kann. Ein Spiel, ein gutes Spiel, hat viele verschiedene Gameplay-Elemente, die, am besten perfekt ineinanderreifen, sich ergänzen, stärken und sich abwechseln. ... ESO hat, im Vergleich zu anderen TES Spielen sehr wenig Interaktivität, weil es eben ein MMO ist. Meine Hauptaufgabe besteht darin, dass ich eine Quest nach der anderen mache, bis ich das maximal Level erreiche, wie in einem MMO typisch. ---- ESO kann also als Elder Scrolls Spiel nicht punkten, weil es eben ein MMO ist. Aber auch als MMO ist das Spiel schwach. Wer einen Spieler fragt, was er mit MMO in Verbindung bringt, wird er eventuell Dinge nennen wie: *Free to play *Zu komplexe Spielsysteme *Massentaugliche Technik *PC Doch diese Zeiten sind längst vorbei. Das die meisten MMO's Free to play sind, liegt sicher am Platzhirschen World of Warcraft. Doch Spiele wie Guild Wars und eben ESO zeigen, dass man auch mit einem Buy to play Konzept erfolg haben kann. Kauf das Spiel für 40-60€ und spiele es, so lange du willst. Es funktioniert sehr gut mit diesem System. AUch für ESO. Es ist also ein Premium-MMO. Dadurch, dass es nicht nur die Möglichkeit anbietet, Geld auszugeben, sondern es verlangt um es zu spielen, muss eine gewisse Qualität gewährleistet sein. Etwas, dass dem Spieler zeigt, dass es das Geld Wert ist, dass es mehr Wert ist, als ein Free to Play titel. Und ja, an einigen Stellen merkt man das auch. thumb|left|250px|Einer der besten Charaktere im Spiel, alleine durch den Sprecher von Vin Diesel. Alleine die Vertonung ist ein Traum. Ich kenne kaum ein Spiel, dessen Lippensynchronität und Sprecher-Cast so gut ausgewählt ist und dabei spreche ich ausschließlich von der deutschen Version. Die Sprecher kennt man als den deutschen Bruce Willis, Lara Croft, Willem Dafoe, Alec Baldwin, Al Pacino, Christopher Lee und viele mehr. Hier haben wie die besten Synchronsprecher unseres Landes! Und wenn man ESO gespielt hat, weiß man auch, warum sie so gut sind. Die Dialoge in Elder Scrolls waren die wirklich ausgezeichnet und auch in ESO sind sie im besten Fall "Ganz nett". Doch die Sprecher geben den Charakteren wirklichen Charakter. Da gibt es den bretonischen Schürzenjäger, der mich durch die mäßige Dolchsturz-Questline führte und der mit seinem Witz und Charme in der Stimme zum lachen brachte. Da ist die Königin der Altmer, deren Besorgnis um die Bürger des Bundes durch die Sprecherin glaubhaft rüber gebracht wurde und da ist der Altmer mit dem Topf als Helm, dessen Wahnsinn ich ihm sofort abkaufen würde, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. Ein voll vertontes MMO ist, durch Spiele wie ESO und Destiny keine Unmöglichkeit mehr. Generell zählt ESO zu den Spielen, welche die allgemeinen Standards, zumindest für mich, drastisch angehoben haben. Zwischensequenzen sind nicht mehr nur den Einzelspieler-Spielen vorbehalten. Doch einige der MMO-"Tugenden" konnte ESO einfach nicht abschütteln. Darunter zählen leider auch miese Quests. Zwar nutzen sie im Gameplay so ziemlich alle Möglichkeiten von ESO aus, doch sind diese Möglichkeiten eben sehr limitiert. Ein MMO ist niemals so Komplex wie ein Single-Player Elder Scrolls. Die Onlinenanbindung erschwert das Contentproduzieren drastisch und auch Elemente wie Housing müssen gebalanced werden. Das Balancing ist auch etwas, auf das Singleplayer-Games zum Großteil pfeifen können. In Morrowind wird als Positivpunkt sogar oft gesagt, das man zu einem Gott werden kann! Das sind eben Dinge, die man bei einem MMO in kauf nimmt. Aber nicht bei einem Elder Scrolls. Ich will Roleplay betrieben, ohne dass jeder andere Spieler auf dem Planeten sein Unvermögen durch rumgespringe demonstriert. "Lass sie doch spielen wie sie wollen" Nein? Sie können spielen wie sie wollen, so lange sie mir damit nicht auf die Nerven gehen. thumb|400px|Zumindest gibt es Crafting! Und ein richtig geiles noch dazu. Tatsächlich hatte ich die meiste Zeit den Eindruck, dass essenzielle MMO-Elemente dazu genutzt wurden, um zu argumentieren, wie "Elder Scrolls" das Game doch ist. "Hey! Es gibt Crafting! Wie in Skyrim!" Ja nur in Skyirm musste ich nicht Stunden lang farmen. "Du kannst dir ein Haus kaufen!" in dem ich 3 Mio Gold ausgebe. Selbst in Singleplayer TES hatte ich nur ein mal mehr als eine Million Gold, und das durch Bugs. Die MMO-Elemente sind den Elder Scrolls Elementen einfach im Weg. Wir haben eine große Welt, die aber Leer ist. Viele NPC's, und viele nervige Spieler. Quasi alles was mir an Elder Scrolls Spaß macht, wird durch die MMO-Elemente zerstört und das kann ja wohl nicht die Interpretation von "das beste MMO aller Zeiten zu erschaffen - und eines, das dem Namen The Elder Scrolls gerecht wird!" oder? Nein. Ich als Spieler und langjähriger TES-Fan sage nein. Das zieht sich durch die gesamten Spielmechaniken. Das Kampfsystem in Elder Scrolls war schon immer Mittel zum Zweck. Doch ESO bietet neue Fähigkeiten! Aktive Aktionen im Kampf! Doch am Ende ist es das gleiche Button-Spamen wie sonst auch, mit dem Unterschied, dass, wenn Gegner zum Schlag ausholen und du in ihrem Wirkbereich bist, du aber raus gehst, bevor sie den Schlag ausführen, du trotzdem getroffen wirst. Verschlimmert wird das noch durch das eh monotone Gameplay. Wie bereits erwähnt holen die Quests das Maximum aus dem Gameplay von ESO. Doch Das Gameplay ist eben nur Laufen, Reden und Kämpfen. Mehr macht man in Quests nicht. Man sammelt Dinge, man läuft um Leute zu verfolgen und man tötet, sehr viel. Die Quests sind vielleicht das beste, was man aus den Möglichkeiten machen konnte, aber die Möglichkeiten sind eben scheiße. In Oblivion war ich in einem Gemälde und musste Trolle mit Terpentin zerstören. In Morrowind habe ich Pilgerreisen gemacht. In Skyrim habe ich die letzten Aktionen der Dwemer nachgestellt bzw habe dies beobachtet. Es ist auch nur Töten, Laufen, Zugucken. Aber das Writing ist einfach so viel besser. thumb|300px|left|Ist das der Ernst der Autoren?! Gute Quests nutzen nicht nur das Gameplay in einem großen Maße, sondern bieten auch ein gutes Writing. Quests müssen gute Geschichten erzählen um nicht als "Fetch-Quests" abgetan zu werden. Und genau da hinkt ESO ungemein. Jede Quest versucht sich so zu inszenieren, das man der größte Held ist, denn die Welt je erblicken durfte. Das ist vielleicht die ersten paar Questlines ganz geil, aber dann nutzt es sich ab. Es wirkt wie Clickbait-Titel der Bild. Es verliert seine Wirkung und die wenigen Quests, die sich selbst nicht zu ernst nehmen, wie das Finden von Alkohol für einen Alkoholiker, sind da die spaßigen Ausnahmen. Das absurde daran ist jedoch, dass die Hauptstory von Elder Scrolls Online das beste ist, was die Serie je gekannt hat. Hier kommt das wenige gute an ESO zusammen. Tolle Sprecher, tolle Charaktere und das Optimum aus dem Gameplay, plus ein grandioses Writing. Hier arbeitete das Kern-Team der Autoren, da bin ich mir sicher. Denn die übrigen Writing-Aufgaben nehmen stark von ihrer Qualität ab. Doch die Hauptquest ist purer zucker. Die Charaktere entwickeln sich, haben Macken die sie überwinden und bleiben auch in Erinnerung. Das hat wirklich verdammt viel Spaß gemacht, vor allem, weil man den Großteil ohne die nervigen anderen Spieler machen MUSS. Die meisten Quests führen dich in Single-Player Dungeons. Und dann wäre da ja noch die Technik. Charakter-Modelle sehen zum Teil sehr gut aus. Aber die Umgebung ist ein Desaster. Gras besteht aus 2D-Sprites, die der Kamera entsprechend rotieren, also sich drehen. Texturen sehen alle samt fragwürdig aus. Und waurm? Weil es ein MMO ist? Nein. Spiele wie Ark, Destiny, Kingdom under Fires und viele mehr zeigen, dass die onlinenabindung eine gute Technik nicht widerspricht! Zum Schluss noch etwas richtig nerdiges: Die Lore. Denn hier hat ESO einiges, was man erwähnen sollte. Da es vor ESO schon 8 Elder Scrolls Spiele gab, gab es auch eine richtig umfangreiche Lore. Und darauf musste das Team aufbauen. Doch als Lady Nerevar auf Reddit erklärte, dass das Entwickler-Team hinter ESO gar keine Erfahrung mit der Elder Scrolls Lore hat, konnte man schon etwas schlimmes erahnen. Und gleich vorweg: Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es manche erwartet hatten. thumb|250px|Lore! Lang lebe die Lore! ESO muss also sowohl die bekannte Lore beachten, als auch neue Lor ehinzufügen und in letzterem war es ausgezeichnet. ESO ist das Elder Scrolls Game, mit den meisten neuen Lore-Büchern überhaupt. Es hat 866 neue Bücher im Hauptspiel. Skyrim im Vergleich nur 157. Es ist also ein wirkliches Lore-Mammut. Und gleichzeitig auch der perfekte Einstieg in die Lore des Universums. ESO ist quasi ein Sammelsorium der Elder Scrolls Lore. Jedes Land hat unzählige Bücher, welche die Lore vertiefen, die Länder selbst bleiben aber blass und uninspiriert. Wer mit der Lore anfangen will, kann ESO spielen. Aber im wichtigsten Punkt, dem respektvollen Umgang mit der existierenden Lore, schwächelt ESO mal wieder. Valenwald wurde zum Beispiel in der Buchreihe "Ein Tanz im Feuer" als für nicht-Bosmer kaum bewohnbares Land beschrieben, wo Giftgase durch die Gratheichenwälder ziehen. Und dennoch laufe ich als Ork da rum, als wäre es Cyrodiil. Es versucht sein bestes und hat seine hellen Momente in der Lore, aber man merkt an zu vielen stellen, dass die Autoren bei Zenimax Online einfach keine Elder Scrolls Erfahrung haben. Wirklich makaber wird es dann, wenn einer der Autoren von Zenimax es sich erdreistet, Michael Krirkbrides Konzept von KINMUNE zu nehmen und sich darüber lustig zu machen. Auf der anderen Seite versucht es auch das Optimum aus dem Szenario zu holen. Man Reist auf die Monde von Nirn. In die anderen Ufer der Rothwardonen und man ist bei entscheidenden Stellen der Lore anwesend. Das Lore-Telling, also die Art wie die Lore vermittelt wird, ist das beste der gesamten Reihe. So oft wird Lore über Quests vermittelt. Das ist wirklich vorbildlich. thumb|left|200px|Ich nach 200 Stunden ESO. Nun noch schnell das Fazit: ESO ist eine ENttäuschung für Elder Scrolls Fans. Es bietet kaum bis gar nichts von dem an, was man an der Reihe liebt. Die Welt ist groß aber leer. Die Quest nutzen das Gameplay, aber das Gameplay schwächelt ungemein. Das Writing setzte faktisch auf Quantität statt Qualität. Aber das, was ESO gut macht, macht es unfassbar gut! Die Synchro lässt mich weinen vor Freude. Und das Lore-Telling macht lust auf Elder Scroll VI. Aber wenn ich bei einem Elder Scrolls Spiel, nach 200 Stunden keine Lust mehr habe, macht das Spiel etwas falsch. Ein Elder Scrolls MMO kann nicht funktionieren. ESO beweist mir das immer wieder. Die anderen Spieler zerstören die Immersion. Die Vorhandene Lore wird nur in groben Zügen beachtet und das lustig machen über MK ist unverzeihbar. Aber die Hauptstory, die rund 50 Stunden lang beschäftigt, ist unfassbar geil und spaßig. Wer sich ein MMO für 50 Stunden holen will, kann es machen. Aber alles in allem ist ESO einfach kein gutes MMO, kein gutes TES und nur ein mäßig gutes Spiel. Fans müssen sich das Spiel nicht länger geben, als die Hauptstory, denn das Wetlendesign in ESO wird von Bethesda hoffentlich nicht beachtet, denn es ist kreativlos und ziemlich langweilig. Ich konnte es nicht durchspielen und das will schon was heißen. Ich habe das Maximum daraus geholt und so viel ESO ertragen, wie ich konnte. Aber nach über 200 Stunden bin ich endlich an dem Punkt angekommen, wo ich sagen kann: Ich habe das Spiel durchgespielt. Und es ist das erste TES, welche sich kein zweites mal durchspielen will. 2,5/5 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag